


Sensei?

by jessikajesse1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anti-Climax, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Nipple Play, Principal!Sasuke, Student!Naruto, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessikajesse1/pseuds/jessikajesse1
Summary: Naruto is called to the principal's office, and gets a punishment that almost turns into something he would have never expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok some people might get creeped out (For obvious reasons.) but I have a hot teacher kink. (Lolz ain't even a teacher.)  
> Don't judge me. Just read.  
> Naruto is 16 whilst Sasuke is 26. Ahhhh underage ahhhh!  
> (I'm sensing a pattern with my fanfics oml help jess)

"Hey! Naruto!"

Sasuke pulls the blonde away from the boy with triangle tattoos. He has had enough of this. Naruto is always fighting! Stupid kid! Dumb little fuck. Sasuke drags the blonde away from the other, Naruto flipping the bird at the sniggering Kiba.  
Sasuke roughly pulls him into his office and locks the door.  
"I need to have a little chat with you."  
The Raven glares at his culprit.  
Naruto pouts and crosses his arms, watching his principal sit down at his desk.  
They have a tiny staring contest, Sasuke glaring harshly at the student. 

"Explain."

Naruto rambles, telling Mr. Uchiha how he started it, and that dog is such a slimy bastard. Sasuke doesn't want to hear any of it. 

"-and he called me a dirty blonde! So of course I have to defend-"

"Mr. Uzumaki. Shut it."  
Naruto falls silent, glaring at his annoying principal.  
Sasuke pulls his desk drawer open, taking out a tiny black whip. Naruto stops talking, instead watching his principal wave the offending item menacingly.  
"You know what this is, correct Naruto?"  
The blonde blushes and looks at his lap, gritting his teeth at the obvious intention.  
"Yes Mr.Uchiha. I do." The blonde says in a shaky voice.  
Sasuke smiles, getting up from his seat and walking behind Naruto.  
"I think what we need here."  
The whip slaps against Sasuke's hand, the sound resonating through the room, causing Naruto to flinch.  
"-Is a punishment. Bend over Naruto. On my desk with your ass in air so I have a better aim."  
Naruto almost laughs, though once he caught sight of the older man's glare, he knew that he was not in a joking mood. The older shoves his student over the desk and slaps his bottom with the whip once. Naruto gasps at the feeling, it didn't hurt, it just was surprising.  
"Think you can just do whatever the hell you want, Eh Uzumaki?"  
Naruto grits his teeth, ashamed at the situation.  
"Your pants are probably holding the pain back. Get rid of them."  
Naruto's eyes bulged, his principal's words ringing through his mind. Naruto didn't want to believe it. Was he going to be whipped like a child?!  
He followed Mr.Uchiha's words and loosened his belt, his pants pooling over the ground. He laid his elbows on the desk and waited, a small bead of sweat appearing on his forehead.  
"Tch. Stupid student!"  
The whip slapped down on Naruto's ass, the sharp impact making Naruto gasp. Sasuke sneered at the fresh welt forming on the blonde's ass, the black whip painted light pink wounds.  
"You should know better!"  
The Raven whipped him and the pain spiked through Naruto, the student gritting his teeth through the pain.  
The principal hit once,  
Twice,  
Three times,  
And then stopped.  
Fresh tears forming in Naruto's eyes, trailing lazy trails down his whiskered cheeks. What did Naruto do to deserve this humiliation?!  
"Fucking stupid! You don't fight at my school!"  
Sasuke bent over, grabbing Naruto's belt from the ground. Naruto shivered, frightened, at what was to come.  
Sasuke stopped mid-strike and took a moment to admire the boy, his heart beat as he noticed that his student's firm tanned ass contrasting beautifully with the red welts, his form shivering the slightest. He actually enjoyed the sight, his delinquent student, submissive and taking of whatever he did.

Hm...

Delicious. 

Naruto quivered from the cold, his tanned bottom exposed to the cool air. 

Sasuke hummed. Naruto tried glancing over his shoulder to see his principal. 

"I don't think this is enough."

Naruto's stomach plummeted. Not enough! Was his principal joking around now!?

A finger pressed against Naruto's taut nipples, circling the bud lightly, Naruto gasped, face red with embarrassment. 

"M-M-Mr. Uchiha!"

The student trembled, his principal trailed curious fingers up and down the length of his body. Naruto couldn't believe it... Mr. Uchiha is a pervert, but how could he feel aroused at a situation like this? He felt glad the pervy asshole did not see his half-hard erection. Wasn't Sakura the one he was supposed to jerk off to?

"So Naruto... Have you been a bad boy?"

Sasuke's words were pure poison, Naruto's cheeks exploded red. 

"Go to hell..."

The teen whispered silently.  
The principal grabs Naruto's crotch, squeezing slightly and pawing at him. Naruto holds back his sounds, afraid of sounding weird. The blonde settles for panting.

"Hm? Speak up Naruto..."

Sasuke raises his whip and slashes, just as he pulled on his students dick. Naruto couldn't hold back his sounds, moaning loudly. The teen realized this and clapped a hand to his mouth, blushing deep crimson.

"Horny fucker."

Naruto bit his lip, wondering whether to call his principal out for cursing. 

Sasuke left suddenly, a wisp of wind chilling Naruto.

The door closed behind Sasuke, leaving Naruto butt-naked with red welts. 

Naruto waited for a few minutes before gathering up his pants, pulling them on before heading back into his class.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried. This is so cringy lmao  
> See this is why we can't have nice things


End file.
